The Savage King meets Warrior Queen
by Venipa
Summary: Another boring day for Zaraki Kenpachi until his boredom takes him to the World of the Living and there he meets his "Warrior Queen" and falls in love... its rated M now
1. Prologue 1: Boredom

Prologue part 1: Boredom.

It was just another boring afternoon for Squad 11's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Now that his only source of amusement and entertainment is out doing patrol duties he was beyond bored. His Lieutenant was off running around. He tried to get others squads to "play" with him but they hastily refused, they knew Kempachi's kind of play. So with nothing else to do, no summons from the Bald-headed, eye-squinting Elder Captain, he decided to visit the old blowhard and request permission to go into the World of the Living. He secretly hoped he'd run into Ichigo Kurosaki there. Flash stepping was annoying to use to the 11th squad captain but it was the fastest way of traveling if he wants to get permission. His Lieutentant and adopted daughter, Yachiru suddenly came free falling out of nowhere and ever so gracefully perched on her captain's left shoulder with a huge smile on her child-like face. Kenpachi gave a small smile for the only one who'd keep him calm was his Lieutenant.

"Hey, kenny-sempai...whats the big hurry?" Yachiru chimed when kenpachi finally made it to the inner walls of HQ.

"im getting permission to go into the World of the Living."

"Eh!? is kenny-san going to look for ichigo and ask him to play with kenny-san?"

"Thats the plan..." Kenpachi gave a savage grin and Yachiru giggled.

Inside HQ, kenpachi purposely made his way to the meeting hall and opened the huge wood and brass double-doors. And behold there he was. sitting behind his mohogany desk with his lieutenant ever so obediently stationed beside him. without looking up, the Elder Captain spoke in a calm yet firm voice.

"Hello Zaraki Kenpachi, you only show up here if you and the other captains were summoned for an importain meeting or you want to make a request...let me guess, you want permission to go into the World of the Living and seek out Ichigo to relieve your boredom. am i correct?

"yea." Kenpachi replied in a bored and annoyed tone.

"Can he sir!?" chimed his lieutenant who left her perch upon arrival and stood confindently by her captain.

"Hmm..." the Elder Captain stroked his aged beard as he debated to whether to grant it or not. He got complaints from the other squads about Kenpachi chasing them down and ordering them to play with him. Kenpachi grew aggitated then angry for this was the precise tactic that the Elder Captain used whenever it came to Kenpachi's request. Yachiru gave a baby-face pout as she waited for the verdict.

"I'll grant you permission on one condition."

"...?" Kenpachi had to hide his glee from peeking as he waited for the Old man to finished talking.

"I'll allow it but you have to complete your paper work when you get back and turn it in understand?"

"yes sir!" Kenpachi and Yachiru responded and turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, dont do too much damage in that world."

"I'll try not too."

Both left the meeting hall and kenpachi veered right going towards the massive cylinder pillers that gave the view of Soul Society. Yachiru was chatting away about what they were going to do once there.

"Your not going."

"...Ok" She replied and leaped through the pillers and vanished from site. Kenpachi followed suit and walked through the streets until he found a suitable spot to open the door to the human world. using the key that all squads where required to carry when doing mission in the human world, he thrusted into the air and space before him and turned it. There was a satifying click and the dimintional doorway appeared and opened. A Hell Butterfly came fluttering up to the eagared captain and hovered about. With this, Kenpachi was reassured that the Sweeper had passed through. He didnt have a pacific destination in mind only that it was a place where he'll never get bored or at least entertained. maybe he'll run into that orange-hair subsitute soul reaper. with that thought in mind Kenpachi waltz right on through the door with a smile on his scarred face.

**WORLD OF THE LIVING**

Running for her life was a woman about 6'0, slender with curves yet she was built like a warrior, an Amazon. Covered in black blood from head to toe, she ran to escape her captures. The woman had long black hair that spiked up in the back with tiny chimes tightly tied at each strand and yellow eyes. her face was perfectly an oval shaped with almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, and yellowish cornea while her pupils a wide slits like a cat or a snake. In her hands she weild two twin katanas that were also smothered in black blood. The reason why she was running away armed was because she was told too. Her close friend stayed behind to buy her time, though she wanted to stay and help, she was mentally powerless. In her current state she'd only be in the way and get both of them killed.

As she ran the thoughts of what transpired before was that she met this pink-haired flamboyant man with good taste in music and they got to talking and before she knew it she was captivated by his charm. the rest of the memories were abit hazy. they shared a drink at a local bar and they had their first kiss. it was after that kiss that the woman was seeing doubles and then darkness. Shaking her head back to her now new current dilima she picked up noises from behind her and on both sides of her. those things with skulls like masks and hideous bodies frighten her. She stumbled and fell into a clearing and for a quick second to take a quick and short break. those monsters where cloaked in the shadows watching her and this tactic reminded her of her training with her late grandfather who had taught her the ways of the sword. She tried to calm her racing heart and in doing so made her release her untrained chi. A rustle in the grass and the sudden gust of wind made her snap to attention. She got up stiffly and tiredly to her feet and that was when those masked monster attacked.

Her last thought as she did her best to defend herself was that if she was to die this night at least she could bring these hideous creatures with her. Not too far off from her location was Kenpachi, who was moving so swiftly that to the trained eyes he looked to be floating but to others he looked like a a white apperation sailin across the ground. He felt that spiritual pressure and it excited him that upon first feel he hastily rushed to the source.

'Could it be ichigo? no, this one feel different...' He grinned like a madman at the prospect of finding a new playmate. he made it to the location and what he thought he saw was a male fightign off multitudes of Hollows but when said male turned to fend off another attack Kenpachi got an eyefull of exposed flesh. the woman was fighting like she abandon all reason and the instinct to survive or die trying was in full effect by the way her face was a blank cruel mask of a killer who enjoys the satisfaction of killing.

"Intresting..." Kenpachi mused as he watched from the sidelines and observed this woman. He notice her wounds were fatal but she kept on fighting and recieving more new wounds like kenpachi does when he "plays" with Ichigo. Kenpachi could tell and feel that her spiritual pressure was slowly ebbing away and she was on the verge of collasping. Disappointed, Kenpachi walked unto the playing field. The woman was unaware of the new arrivals for her focus was becoming fuzzy and her body couldnt take anymore blood lost.

she knew she wouldnt survive the next wave of attacks and she over taxed her exhusted body to its limits. her vision started to fade.

'Isnt there anyone who will save me?' she thought before collasping on the spot. a figure of a man dressed in a white with tattered hems on the ends and black clothes underneath came into her fading field of vison and she willed herself to stay focus and use this time to recouperate but there was no need her prayers were answered as she dimily watched her savior cut through the monsters like they were paper with his sharp ragged sword. when the last of the monsters were dispatched the man approached her.

"You did well, rest now."

The voice was rough and commanding but there was a gentlness in it. she complied to the command and let the darkness take her. Kenpachi looked at the woman on the ground and noted that her blades were held firmly still in her hands. She didnt move an inch when he nudged her with his food. He knew he should just leave her but after watching her fight and feeling her spiritual pressure he hate to admit that he was actually starting to develope a crush on her. Sighing, he reached down and picked her up. though she was covered in blood Kenpachi was surprise by her appearence now that he was holding her up close. throwing her over one shoulder he opened the doorway back to Soul Society and just like before, a hell butterfly came out and that gave Kenpachi the ok to proceed. One thought crossed his mind, how was he gonna explain this to the Elder Captain.


	2. Prologue 2: Soul Society

Prologue Part 2: Soul Society

The whole place was buzing with the news of Captain Kenpachi returning with an injured, half-dead woman. Squad 4 took the woman back to their barracks for immediate medical treatment. Kenpachi was soon then summoned to the Elder Captain and the 11th Captain was dreading the fact that he'll be reprimanded for this though this time he didnt cause any trouble in the World of the Living. what seemed like hours, Kenpachi kept his end of the deal he finished his paperwork he was ignoring for the longest and had one of his underlings turn it in. He was eager to see the mysterious woman who swayed his heart and as he got up fast he left the new paperwork that was brought in and quickly strolled to the squad 4's barracks. they didnt barred his way, for their Captain was present and she let him through. walking behind her he ignored the looks of awe and fear from her squad and the whispers as to why the Squad 11's Beserker was visiting.

"She's in this room, though she's hasnt woken up her wounds are healed. though scarred...id figured you'd showed up to check in on her..."

"hmph." was all Kenpachi had to say. he hated coming to this place for their captain was sharp and she didnt miss much about what was going on around her or specifically whats going around those she knew.

"So tell me, who is this woman?" There was a sly curiosity in her voice that Kenpachi couldnt help but not notice.

"some woman who was fending off hordes of Hollows." he let a pleased grin form on his thin lips as he thought back to the fight he'd witness.

"Is that so?" she giggled at Kenpachi's reaction. Kenpachi ignored her and walked right into the room and took a seat next to the stiff futon that served as a bed for the comatose woman. His facial expression soften as he got a careful look of his new "playmate". Though asleep she had scars to rival his even the nasty looking one going across both her two eyes. In a sick twisted way she was Beautiful and as much as Kenpachi hate to admit such things this warrior fit the profile of a woman worthy to keep him from getting bored. Reaching out he gently smoothed back a lock of her hair from her face and the tiny bells in her hair gave a soft jingle. She looked like a female version of himself but way more beautiful and sexier, he breifly thought how her lips would taste and how good she'll feel being underneath-. Kenpachi paused and shook his head as to where his train of thought was headed.

He was aware of his pink-haired Lieutenant presence and heard her snicker. looking up at her knowing smile he gave one of his own and continued to stroke the mysterious woman's face as if they were already well aquainted. Yachiru eyed her adoptive father and captain and tried to keep the outburst from exploding from her small mouth but she couldnt help it, she never seen this side of Kenny-chan and she liked it even if she was abit jealous of this woman who resembled her captain but as long as her captain was happy she was too. she'd always wanted a mother.

"Kenny-chan is in love!" she announced and then giggled as her words echoed through out the barracks. those within hearing range or present were either cheering or snickering. Kenpachi felt his face redden and he got up quickly and left. he even ignored the female captain who was just slightly inside the room. he didnt deny the truth but nobody needed to know that he had an even softer side. He stopped at his barracks and place a big and broad hand against the stone wall and hung his head. When he was touching the woman, he felt an uncontrolable urge to kiss her lush lips well more like devour her mouth and wake her up like in the human fairytales Yachiru wanted him to read. How would she react? possibly attack him and try to kill him. That thought made him grin and he felt his body harden in anticipation when she wakes up.

**Mysterious Woman's POV**

"Are you waking up, miss lady?" A child like voice invaded the darkness that the woman's eyes immediatly snapped opened and the first sight she saw was pink and her body automatically tensed up. She swung her arm at the pink thing and it vanished from sight. that moment made the woman get up and she looked around her. Where was she, and where was her swords?

"Yep, you are indeed awake!" there it was, that voice again and the woman looked to her right. there standing unfazed was a pink haired little girl that woke her up. waking up in an unknown place the woman felt trapped and it brought back the horrid memories that she wanted to forget.

**Yachiru POV**

"Hello!?" Yachiru chimmed playfully getting the woman's attention and all she felt rising from the woman was the need to kill. She had to grinned for the woman was indeed like her captain and she hoped she'd have someone to play with. the woman attacked so fast that Yachiru was shocked at her speed but the little lieutenant had years and years of training to get where she was. She dodged the hand that came at her like claws and kept dodging as she avoided a close call of the other hand. the attack was relentless and she was having so much fun that she was completely unaware that her captain had returned and was watching.

**Kenpachi's POV**

"Oh, Kenny-chan she's awake!" Yachiru put a distance between her and the enraged woman and acknowledge her captain.

Kenpachi couldnt make out what did it but he was impressed that this mysterious woman had kept up with Yachiru and she seemed to not be tiring. he also noted that as soon as his lieutenant paused to acknowledge him the woman he'd rescued did a sneak attack and he grinned. he flash stepped and caught the woman. he felt her tense in fear and redirect her attack to him. He never felt her powers before so he let himself get hit. He dodged but his "woman" was quicker. She'd grabbed him by one of his wrist and threw him against the wall before pounding him into and through it. Since they were facing the window, Kenpachi grunted and moaned as he felt those powerful punches. he was in heaven and her power was on par with Ichigo. in the air, Kenpachi flashed step away from her next attack that looked like it came from her mouth, a blood red beam of light. Stationed on the the roof above the woman, Kenpachi knelt down and observed the woman. she looked confused but looked in either direction and jumped from the hole in the wall and landed on the otherside of the building opposite where Kenpachi had frist brought her.

He could already see the other squads coming to investigate and he didnt want the Elder Captain to sentence her to death. he followed her as she made a run for it and flashed stepped infront of her making her turn around but before she could run in the other direction, Kenpachi grabbed her and embraced her. She didnt struggle too much but he didnt chance it so he whispered heatly in her ear making her freeze.

"You called for help and i'd answered...is this how you repay your savior?" Kenpachi nuzzled the back of her ear making her shiver and he gave a pleased growl.

"I'm sorry..." he heard her mumbled and then felt her go limp in his arms. Kenpachi held her bridle style and lowered his face to her's. She'd passed out so she wouldnt know what was gonna happen. a deep clear voice broke the moment and Kenpachi growled at the interruption and looked up.

"Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad 11, you care to explain what went on here?" demanded the speaker and Kenpachi felt fear for the first time. He'll pursuade the Elder Captain to let her live and he'll keep her with him at all times even live in his quarters. he plans on ravishing senseless. He just hope that it works.


	3. Chapter 1: My Name

**My Name**

I woke up to darkness this time and i heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar, but couldn't place it. A panic scream threaten to escape my past my lips but i had to keep a cool head and assess the situation. this place was dark and had a slight homey feel if not gloomy. id recall asking for help and i'd must've gotten it otherwise id wouldn't be alive and breathing? wait, how am i still breathing and for that how come my wounds looked like a professional doctor stitched me up?

My head head hurt from me thinking but one memory did occurred i was fighting a mini-pink haired child. that child was sure nimble but so was i at her age. then there was this threatening aura behind me and id reacted upon instinct. After that, everything was a blur and id passed out. two voices caught my attention and i pushed the memory back for later analyzing. Oh God, i sound like that Man who robbed me of my life. since it was dark and gloomy my eyes were very well, if not keenly adjusted to the dark and id observed my surroundings.

The room was big and held a masculine scent of power to it. my body shivers at that for that scent it was all too aware of it. the futon was soft and comfy and when id looked down id notice that i was wearing a plain white kimono that exposed my bandage chest. out the corner of my right eye, there right next to me was a stack of neatly folded clothes and sandals. the two voices got louder and i decided to interrupt their conversation and give my thanks and get information. Getting up was an effort for my body was sore and gathered the clothes to me. my bells jingled slightly as i stripped out of the white kimono and put on a different type of kimono and i'll tell ya pink with flowers don't suit me but i'll bear with it.

i was nervous and alil agitated as i walked to the door. Opening it i was met with a poorly lit room and two figures sitting at a table drinking what smelled like was black tea, my favorite. they looked up at me and one of 'em game me a crooked smile.

"Ah, you're awake..." The one that smiled at me spoke first and something about that smile had my heart racing and my body reacted like it was going into mating heat. i willed my beating heart to calm and met the man with multiple scars to rival mine stare with a stare, and something started low in my stomach.

"Yes, I'm awake and i'll like to know where in the nine hells am i?" i know i shouldn't be rude but i don't like being in a place I'm unfamiliar with.

"It's common courtesy to give your name first." spoke an old man with closed eyes, a very bald head and a really impressive long aged white beard.  
"Right," i said rolling my eyes, "and when have you ever learn to be polite?" i countered and the old man opened opened those eyes we had a stare down. i didn't back down or flinched under his gaze though my mind was screaming to flee to hide. i felt his chi roll off of him in small waves and id knew he could destroy me before i could even make a move. i saw amusement flicker behind his authority eyes and heard a snicker. not breaking eye contact i confronted the spectator.

"I know you're there, why don't you come out of your hiding place." id growled out and heard a surprise giggle and knew who it was.  
"How'd you know !?" the mini-pink haired child stepped out of the shadows and gave me a pleasant smile.  
"Neh, Kenny-san, why did you give her that dress?" the lil child pouted  
"i didn't, Unohana did." the one name Kenny-san mumbled as he stated the obvious that he didn't like the dress either. i guess i wasn't the only one.

I wanted to attack her but in doing so would make me lose the staring contest with the old man.

"Hey Scarface, Tell you little one to keep her distance or else." Kenpachi just chuckled.  
"I'm not Little!" she whined coming closer with her tantrum. id raised my left index finger and willed my chi into it to create a single beam of light that'd go right through her and blow her up.

"i'm warning you, stay were you are and i will spare your little life." my voice sounded different, it sounded cold and merciless. my attack started to show and before i could fire it off, the old man broke eye contact with me and closed them again and barked a command.

"Stand down lieutenant." Just like that the lil brat backed off and her pout was replaced with a deceiving smile of innocence. i'd pulled back my chi until i felt it disapated.  
"My name, is Lena Monte. its a pleasure to meet you." I gave them my best smile and the old man frowned up at me. all of a sudden i was embraced very tightly by Kenpachi "Scarface" and the way he was holding me made it seems like we were lovers who'd been away from one another for too long. He smiled that crooked smile and i'd almost went weak in the knees but i held myself still as he leaned his face closer to mine.  
'Oh, please dont kiss me...wait, no, please do kiss me...' my mind was in shambles as my body started to respond to his scent and closeness.

"My name is Zaraki Kenpachi, but everyone calls me Kenpachi or the Beserker." He finally pressed his lips to mine and id stiffen in shock. there was a squeal of childish delight and a smothered cough coming from the old man. i went weak in the knees finally and he let me go. i'd landed hard on the wooden polished floor.

"Thats for attacking my Lieutenant earlier, L-e-n-a" He sneered and i hissed at him thinking that i'll have to watch my back.  
"sure, Whatever you say...jerk" i'd mumbled under my breath.


	4. Chapter 2: Kenpachi attempts courtship

**Kenpachi Attempts courtship **

Lena's POV

Months went by ever so slowly that i'd forgot all of the names of the captains and lieutenant. well except a few that i'd could tolerate. There's Toshiro, Bakuya,Unohana (she gives me the creeps), that Egyptian-clown captain (his name escapes me), Renji, Kira, Yachiru(nicknamed pink brat) and of course my secret crush, Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad 11. and for some unknown reason, me and the General Captain started bonding (though he's still suspicious of me).

Kenpachi was busy elsewhere doing God-knows-what and Yachiru is nowhere in site to bug me. don't get me wrong i like her almost like a lil sister but that pink still irks me. i was just snoozing under a shade tree when i sensed Kenpachi's reitsu near by. my heart was pounding but i stayed still and try to relax. his shadow loomed over me and i cracked open one eye only to see a beautiful white lotus flower. i now opened the other eye and looked from the flower to Kenpachi.

"For me?" i asked surprised for no one had ever gave me a flower. i took it from his broad hand and stood up. Kenpachi did another surprise he swept his left arm to the side indicating that i should walk ahead of him. i gave a low purr of delight just loud enough for him to catch it. he quickly looked up but i was already far ahead of him. he shupoed up next to me and walked with me. i was still studying the lotus flower he gave me and by the scent it was from Bakuya's garden. i bet he raided that garden and grabbed one at random. the walk was quiet and nobody said a word until we were almost the barracks.

"You don't like it?" Kenpachi finally asked and to be honest i did but this was alil strange and totally not like Kenpachi, this felt more like something Bakuya would do and i know for a fact that Bakuya is interested in me.  
"Not really but thanks." that response made Kenpachi stop in his tracks and growl low in his throat. not in anger but in frustration. i heard him shuffle off and also felt another reitsu near me. i Knew who was hiding in the shadows watching me and i had to smile. taking the lotus id purposely kissed the lotus and from that action i heard a gasp then the reitsu was gone.

****Attempt # 2****

**Kenpachi's POV**

He thought giving a woman a flower and be a gentlemen would work but it failed.

"curse that uptight pansy-ass bastard." He mumbled he wondered around trying to figure out what else would work. during his wanderings, he across Bakuya's lieutenant Renji.  
"Hey Red!" He called and was delighted that he still could startle the weakling.  
"Hello sir, how may i help you?" Renji stuttered his eyes going wide and that made Kenpachi grin all the more.

"What does a woman like from a man if not gifts or flowers?"

**Renji"s POV**

_"What does a woman like from a man...not gifts or flowers?"_ Did he hear that right. Renji felt his jaw drop open but he closed it and regained his posture.  
'Must be about Lena, Everyone knows he's pinning after her...poor guy.'

"Well, Captain Kenpachi, what a woman loves in a man is aggressiveness, intimidating appearances...something that will make her come to you willingly." Renji watched as the Captain pondered that and was relieved when he saw him nod.  
"You sure that'll work?" the Beserker captain's eyes narrowed  
"Sure, i think." Renji gave a shudder as the Captain came closer and towered over him.  
"If it doesn't work, I'm coming after you" The bloodthirsty captain growled and stalked away to formulate a plan.

Renji sighed in relief and jumped when he spotted his captain walking towards him.  
'Damn, i forgot...Bakuya is pinning for Lena's attention as well.'

**Kenpachi's POV**

I spotted Lena lounging on a roof and shupoed up behind her and let my killer intent leak out and was rewarded with a loud purr followed by a shiver by the way her body responded.  
'Finally...' i smiled and drew my sword. i could already taste her lips and her body not to mention the thought of finally feeling her body underneath mine and my body harden at that little scenario.


	5. Chapter 3: Success

**Chapter Three: Success**

**Lena's POV**

Ok, i give up...Kenpachi is obviously trying to impress me and his first attempt didn't work out for i wanted him for who he was, a crazed fighter, with no stopping point like me and who takes pleasures from fighting stronger adversaries. but i also want a man who's loyal and slightly caring. Being here for months ive gave up using the word **"CHI" **spiritual energy but i'd still use it to annoy the Old General Captain whom id nicknamed **"Baldy"** or **"Ol' Blowhard"** Feeling Kenpachi's reistu and the intent behind it made me smile and purr loudly.

"Are you worthy to claim me?" id asked and stood up gracefully and i felt his heated gaze at my back. _'perfect...' _i thought and since they let me carry around my twin blade katanas i unsheathed them from their scabbards which hung from my hips further in the back overlapping eachother making an **"X"** on my ass.

"Yes." I heard him purr the answer and that made me blush. id started to picture him with cat ears and tail and i bit back a giggle. wait did i just giggle?  
"Then prove it by fighting me..." i finally turned around and caught that gleam in his eyes. His mouth split into a savage grin and charged at me. i smiled in glee and met him halfway.

Bakuya and Renji came running and when they saw us engaged in combat they hopped onto the opposite roof across from us and watched.

"If you can surprise me with what you got..." I left that hanging and i could tell he was asorbing that as we clashed blades. his sword was long and sharp and he manage to nicked me but that was no surprise there but when i got him across his broad and half bandage chest he was impress.  
"And if i cant surprise you?"  
"Then you'll have to keep trying..." by now we had an audience and though we were absorbed in our duel we were aware of other eyes watching us. Kenpachi picked up the tempo of our fight and i quickly hid my surprise. I've never fought this quickly and i could feel my body protest from the strain coming from Kenpachi's reitsu. I didnt give up though and kept on fighting. This time i let my surprise show for i notice Kenpachi removed his eyepatch and his reitsu hit me hard. id buckled under the pressure and tried to stand but Kenpachi had shupoed right infront of me and disarmed me before he discarded his sword and embraced me, holding me up until i could get my bearings. though his eyepatch was off he pulled back his reitsu and waited.

I gave a sigh of defeat and look up at him before kissing him hard. there were whistles and clapping but we ignored them. i could feel Kenpachi's arousel and i moaned pressing myself closer to him. his hold tighten and his growl rumbled through his body and into mine. someone finally cleared their throat and we slowly broke apart.

"Yay! Kenny has a wife!" Yachiru cheered jumping up and down on her lil toes.  
"Yachiru..." Kenpachi sighed and that made me glare at her but the glare held no ill will.  
"Lena..."Kenpachi's voice was low and husky and his arousel was straining like crazy.  
"Lead the way my Savage King..." my voice was low and sultry as i traced a finger across the cut id gave him and felt his body shiver. he gave me a lustful savage smile and picked me up barbarian style and we took off. Laughter followed us and id venture to guess that they saw Kenpachi's covered arousel straining and how he picked me up. though id had to admit, Kenpachi is two inches taller than me and i like 'em tall.


	6. Chapter 4: 'Bout Time

Chapter 4: 'Bout Time (this chapter is dedicated to **Tamafreak)**

Kenpachi didn't flashed step to Squad 11's barracks but ran like he normally would. He felt his Lena playing with his hair and he eagerly reached with his other free hand and spanked her then rub the spot. he tried to be gentle but his strong hands were hardly gentle. His Lena made a noise and purred as he spanked her again. Going from roof to roof to reach the barracks he was enjoying himself. They finally arrived at the barracks and when he put her down he kissed her instantly then dragged her to through the barracks to his quarters. quick as lighting, he opened the door to his room and shoved her in.

**Lena's POV**

When Kenpachi spanked me twice, i was surprise then i felt him rub the spot he spanked me at. At first i was annoyed but then realized that Kenpachi hadn't been with a woman before, he had that attitude of a man who found woman slightly inferior. we made it to Squad 11th Barrack and then he kissed me as soon as he put me down then dragged me through the barracks to his quarters and shoved me inside as soon as he got the door opened.

_'Hm...wanna be rough, eh?'_ i amused and got up. id stretched and started walking further into the room i'd very slowly started undressing while id walked. i could feel Kenpachi's eyes on me and my body started to hum with need. id swayed my hips making it more alluring. Kenpachi's heated gaze was almost scorching as i felt his gaze slide down my back to my butt. id removed my top and was working on removing the rest but Kenpachi beat me too it. He tackled me to the ground since i near his futon my face was cushioned and i felt his rough and calloused hands remove the rest of my clothes.

**Kenpachi's POV**

I didn't mean to push her that hard but i'd knew she wasn't hurt. when she got up she stretched and walked further into my room. her walk was slow and i'd noticed that her hands were at her neck and they started to go to work at removing her clothes. i walked in and closed the door very gently not taking my eyes off of her. Damn she was very beautiful, and when she swayed her hips my body became rock hard. my gaze went to her nice shapely ass and there her hand were too. My body moved before i could think. i'd tackled her to the floor as he was just as close to my futon.

Her head hit the bed and i'd ignored her grunt as i quickly removed the rest of her clothes. there underneath me she was bare. i couldn't stop staring as i lowered my face to the hollow base of her back and kissed it. She hissed in shock and wiggled making her ass wiggle like a white flag of surrender.

******************

Kenpachi growled and flipped Lena over unto her back and kissed her lips fiercely as he removed his clothes in haste. Lena moaned into the kiss and reached up holding her lover's face to hers. fully naked now Kenpachi spread Lena's legs wide and settled in between them letting his hard arousal touch the center of her being. He hissed and it was echoed by Lena. breaking the kiss to see her face Kenpachi hovered over her on his elbows and eased himself inside. this he wanted to do right. but it seem Lena didn't want that and wrapped her arms around his neck and used him as a leverage and forced the rest of him into her.

They both hissed in both pain and pleasure. and Kenpachi didn't need anymore urging. He pulled out halfway and thrusted fast and hard back in making Lena gasp and arch her back making her offer up her well developed breast. Kenpachi took the offering and suckled, licked and nibbled on each of the nipples while thrusting harder into her. Lena scored his back just as hard as his thrusting were and heard him let out a hiss. he removed her hands and pinned them with one hand and grabbed her throat with the other as he pounded into her. Her mouth was agasp and her cries of ecstasy echoed off the walls as well as his. By now, half of his squad were probably at his door listening but he didn't care at the moment, he'll take "care" of them later.

"More..." Lena choked out and kenpachi paused and pulled out. Lena gave a pitiful cry from the loss of contact. Kenpachi turned her over onto her stomach and lifted up her ass to him. he slammed back inside of her and pinned her wrists once more as he pounded faster and harder making her scream in pure pleasure. towering over her he lowered his head and nuzzled her right side of her neck suckling and nibbling. he continued this before moving to her right shoulder and he gave a savage grin.

"Kenpachi..." Lena panted as her voice pleaded, "I'm gonna cum..."  
Chuckling, he bit her shoulder so hard that she screamed and he felt her body tighten around him as she came. he continued to thrust into her and worried at her shoulder like a dog with a tasty bone in his mouth. finally he growled so loud that it vibrated both of their bodies as he came so hard inside of her. Sore and spent, he released her and fell to the side gasping for air. Lena just collapsed and tried to catch her breath. Kenpachi started laughing as he turned and gathered his lover to him. She joined in too and cuddled closer to his warmth feeling his arms tighten around her and he absently stroked them as she basked in the afterglow.

"I'm glad id found and met you, my Warrior Queen..." He murmured into her now damped hair as he too basked in the afterglow.  
"As am i, my Savage King...im very glad you found me..." she replied and turned to look when she received no response. Her beloved "King" was fast asleep his mouth opened alittle. smiling in spite of her now exhusted body he turned her upper torso slight until her wounded shoulder touched his right pecs and lifted her right hand to stroke his face lovingly. she gave that opened mouth a kiss and saw that mouth close into a satisfied smile. then she let sleep claim her with a smile still on her face.

**Author's note**

So how was it? did i do good? I'm giving props/credit and praised gratitude to Tamafreak canadas bff for the help.


	7. Chapter 5: Summoned

**Chapter 5: Summoned**

Kenpachi was the first to wake up to the mornin's light. he sighs when he see a single hellbutterfly come flying gracefully through his opened window and hovered about his face. he sat up on his left elbow, his right knee proped up and looked down to his right. There beside him was his "Queen" snoring and growling quietly on her back. He found her snore quite amusing. Reaching out he stroked her cheek admiring her scars and heard her let out a moan which turned into a purr and watched as she shifted before opening her eyes. she looked up behind her and gave a seductive smile.

"must've been a good dream.." Kenpachi mumured and leaned down to kiss her. Lena purred as she returned the kiss and then she finally notice the hellbutterfly.

"Must you go to work?" She frowned when they broke apart. Kenpachi almost frogot about the summons and leaned back with a heavy sigh. just once he'd like the day off to "spend" some quality time with his "queen" or "wife" as Yachiru puts it. Lena sat up letting the sheets fall baring her naked body as she leaned up unto kenpachi and grabbed his face before crushing her lips to his. Kenpachi was shocked and pleased by her demanding behavior that he pulled her closer to him making her straddle him. Moving the sheets out of the way Lena moaned deep in her throat as she felt Kenpachi's arousel. Kenpachi nuzzled her neck and gave the hellbutterfly a look.

"tell the General Captain that i'll be there in a min-" His sentence was cut short as his Lena impaled herself onto him. He threw his head back and let out a growl. Lena started moving and placed her hands onto his broad shoulders to hold on. Kenpachi gripped her waists and held on as she picked up the pace. Laying back down made him go deeper into her and make his eyes roll up into his head. This was the best feeling he ever felt. He didnt know it but his panting was echoed by Lena who was having a hard time keeping the pace.

"Harder...ride me harder damnit!" Kenpachi growled at her and she gave a pitiful whimper. cursing he switched their position so that he was on top and grabbed her two wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head and held one leg up and pounded into her so hard that she screamed.

"Yes...scream for me my Queen!" Kenpachi commanded. Lena wasnt sure how to respond, she was in pain yet she enjoyed it that she'd tossed her head from side to side screaming and moaning loudly. She never had sex that was so animalisticaly rough.

"More!" She screamed up at him and felt his lips crush hers, grinding their lips so hard together that she tasted blood. Something else snapped inside of her, something so foreign and primal that she broke free of Kenpachi's hold and wrapped her arms around his neck letting her nails that somehow lengthen and curve ever so slightly looking like feline claws hook into his flesh making him hiss. Lena clawed his back drawing blood and then she nuzzled the flesh between his neck and shoulder before biting down on it hard doing exactly what he did to her. that act made him go faster than before. This dangerous, animalistic lovemaking went on for another good thirty minutes or so before either of them finally came screaming. Now satisfied and completely spent Kenpachi rolled off of her and panted trying to really catch his breath. looking down he notice his semi-hard cock was lightly coated in bright red blood and he frowned at that.

"it burns..." came Lena's hushed voice and Kenpachi got his answer.

_Damnit_, he didnt want to make her feel pain but she started it first. the hellbutterfly was still there but it had moved to the window sil waiting.

"i'm sorry..." He really was and he gathered his "wounded" queen to him and kissed her tear stained cheek.

"rest now, i've got to go, my love." he whispered and got up. he stiffly walked to his bathroom and took a nice hot bath. once finished he came out fully dressed and looked to the bed. He could see Lena's sleeping face and he had to smile. the emptiness he felt was filled. it was half filled when he met his adopted daughter who later became his Lieutenant and now that he met Lena, his Warrior Queen those two women completed him and for the first time in his long life he truly felt strong. his zanpakuto that was strapped to his left hip hummed and a whispery voice spoked inside his mind.

_ ~you've finally realized what it means to be truly strong...call my name so that i too am part of this revolutionary strength you've discovered...~ _the voice said

~Who are you?~ Kenpachi inwardly growled his command at the voice.

_ ~I am the extention of yourself, Kenpachi-sama...your sword in which hangs at your side faithfully.~_ Replied the voice

_ ~What is your name then?~ _

_ ~your not ready to know it yet it seems...~ _The voice's words seemed to fade into nothing and Kenpachi was pulled back to reality. he looked down at his sword then back to his lena. something that was bothering him finally came into existance. He totally forgot to use protection. He talked to Captain Unohana of Squad 4 and the Quack scientist of a Captain, Mayuri

of Squad 12. they told him that she was fertile and it also appeared that she can get pregnant just about by anyone either alive or dead but Kenpachi was not stupid, slow but not stupid enough not to note the look of worried from Unohana and the Look of pure scientific interest coming from Mayuri. there was something they werent telling him.

Kenpachi quickly left out of his quarters and hurriedly out of the barracks with the hellbutterfly fast on his trail. He was pretty sure Lena doesnt know that he didnt use protection. He's also pretty sure that both Unohana and Mayuri had made a report about his Lena and he'll have to endure this meeting.

_~Damnit!~_ He cursed and his zanpakuto hummed in agreement.


	8. Chapter 6: Important Notice

Hey had my baby on the 8th of this month...he had lots of hair no joke...and he is very handsome baby...so i'll barely be on here to update...and my mind is occupide like crazy so in order to continue this story i'd like anyone to help me come up with a good scene for when they go to arrest Lena...the suprise is that she's been made into an arrancar...If ya seen the anime witchblade thats how her arrancar almost looks like...not sure will change it if dont like it lol. anyway lend a new mom a helpin hand...i'll forever b in your debt...well not forever in sense lol


End file.
